Running Away
by Staccato Score
Summary: Danny runs from all he has ever known, or wanted to know. Set after 'On The Job'. MacDanny, HoratioSpeed crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

(Put in the CSI: NY category because that's the main focus). Mac/Danny and mentions of Horatio/Speed.

Summary: Danny runs from all he has ever known, or wanted to know. Set after 'On The Job'. And 'Lost Son' never happened - denial? me?

* * *

Timothy Speedle sighed in relief as he closed a case file. His shift had been surprisingly normal and easy, which he was infinitely grateful for. Horatio had already gone home, and Speed was glad for a quiet evening for the first time in awhile.

"Speed?" He glanced up at Calleigh who was standing at the entrance to the Trace Lab, smiling cheerfully.

"Something you wanted?"

"Did Horatio mention a new guy?" At Speed's nod, she continued "I wanted to introduce him before you left" She reached out behind her and pulled a young man into the room.

"Speed, meet-"

"Danny!" Speed finished for her, staring in shock. Danny, for it was indeed Daniel Messer of the NYC crime unit gave a world-weary, bittersweet smile as he returned the greeting.

"Hey Speed"

-------------------

Speed pulled Danny into the Lab, sitting him on a chair and smiling thanks to Calleigh, who grinned brightly and swept off to get her results.

"Explain" he demanded, arms folded as he leaned on the table.

"Don't you have to get home?" Danny asked, obviously trying to get out of explanations to his friend.

"I have at least half-an-hour to spare, H will understand" he replied, eyes narrowed.

"I had to get out of New York" Danny looked away, and met Speed's eyes reluctantly "I shot a cop, Speed"

"You didn't even hit him, Danny, none the less kill him" He repeated details he heard from a phone conversation between Mac and Horatio.

"But the fact I shot at a cop is still there" Danny hung his head, looking defeated "That's all they see, the cops are just waiting for me to screw up so they can say 'I told you so, no Messer can ever be decent'"

"Did you talk to Mac before you left?" Speed asked, although he already knew the answer. If Danny had talked to Mac he probably wouldn't be sitting in front of him, he'd be in New York, where he really belonged.

"To be honest, I kinda avoided him" Danny shrugged "He put my paperwork through, but other than that..." Another shrug.

"So no last minute declarations of love?" Speed smirked when Danny flushed slightly, through his mouth was drawn downwards in a frown.

"Hell no. He...he doesn't..." Danny voice now sounded strained as he looked back up at Speed "He doesn't trust me"

While it was obvious why Mac should be a little suspicious of Danny, the openly pained expression on Danny's face made it hard to place blame. Speed sighed, and glanced up at the clock. It was getting late.

"We'll have to sort this out" Speed frowned "Didn't anybody try to convince you to stay?"

"Flack and Aiden did, and I think Stella talked to Mac" Danny smiled slightly "I could hear the cursing in Greek from down the hall" Danny stood as Speed did, walking with him to his motorcycle.

"I'll see you tomorrow Danny" Speed paused "Try not to dwell on it, alright? It's not your fault"

Danny nodded slightly, though the sad slant to his grin refused to leave.

----------------

Horatio leaned around the door as Speed walked in, hair dishevelled from the ride back.

"What kept you?"

"Oh, nothing" Speed's eyes narrowed "Except one Daniel Messer"


	2. Interlude

A short interlude between Chapter 1 and 2.

* * *

**New York**

Looking up from her report, Stella Bonasera frowned as Mac swept by, several nearby CSIs cringing as he looked their way. Ever since Danny had left, Mac had been unpredictable, harsh words which had been reserved for Danny were instead fired at other unsuspecting targets.

"This is stupid" She said finally, reaching into her pocket for her phone "Ατομα" _(Men – Greek_) She muttered. She scrolled through to the right name and pressed 'dial'.

A short dial tone, and then "Messer"

Stella breathed a sigh of relief "Danny"

"Stella?" She smiled slightly at the disbelieving, yet pleased note in his voice.

"Hey. Flack and Aiden mentioned you hadn't called either of them so I was worried. Trying to forget us already, Messer?"

"No!" He protested vehemently "I've been swamped with work." He paused "It's kind of nice, not to have all the cops twitch when I introduce myself. How're you managing without me?"

"We're trying to avoid the wrath of Mac" Stella's voice softened as Mac stalked by again "He misses you"

"And yet he hasn't even tried to get in contact with me" Danny replied "He's probably glad I'm gone" The bitter note was back.

Stella cursed again "This is Mac, Danny. He has no idea how to talk to people, and his skull's too thick for anybody to get any sense through to him." She heard somebody calling for her from the lab "I've got to go, Danny. You better call, Flack and Aiden, alright? They're worried" She threatened him.

"Right" A pause "Miss you Stell"

"Miss you, Danny" She took the phone away from her ear, remembering the self-loathing expression on Danny's face "What are you thinking, Mac?"


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own them. I do own Jenna, however.

Stella calls in the big guns to deal with Mac.

* * *

Danny lowered the phone from his ear and sighed. He meant it, he did miss Stella, Aiden, and Flack, and the painful twinge when he thought of Mac refused to go away. But he couldn't go back and try not to notice when Mac refused to catch his eye, and look at him like he'd turn criminal any moment. He had been part of the Tanglewoods, but he had never really committed a crime with them. He'd witnessed one which made his mind up for the academy. 

He sighed, and went back to work.

----------

Aiden and Mac were sitting in a corner of the lab, discussing a case when Stella swept by, practically dragging a young woman with her. They exchanged worried glances. Stella was on the warpath again. Ever since Danny had left, Stella had been dogging Mac's heels about it. The sight of Stella and Mac arguing over a case was familiar, yet this was made worse by the fact that most of the people in the lab genuinely liked Danny, despite his family and association with Tanglewood.

"Hey" the young woman turned, wary dark blue eyes locking onto them before relaxing "You here about a crime?" Aiden asked, leaning forward as she approached. She looked familiar, but neither of them could place her. She was medium height, of a wiry build with shoulder-length, loose dark blonde hair. Her eyes had the look of somebody who had seen too much and been pushed too often, which made her most familiar.

"No, about Danny Messer" She hesitated "I'm Jenna Whitman"

"Wait" Flack snapped his fingers, remembering "Jenna? As in little sister Messer? Danny mentioned you once or twice"

She gave a soft smile "That'll be me. Detective Bonasera called me in about my brother"

"You're not involved in the...family business?"

"No. Danny and me...we're the only two that got away. I got married and left the city, Danny became a cop." Another smile "_Madre_ would have been proud."

"Madre?"

"Mother. We're part Italian through our mother, didn't Danny tell you?"

"Well, it explains why he can speak it" Aiden mused "He talks to himself in Italian when he's stresses over a case"

Jenna chuckled "He still does that, eh?" She turned as Stella called for her, then smiled at them "I hope I'll see you later"

She disappeared around the corner, and Aiden smacked Flack on the arm when she noticed his eyes lingering "Hands off"

----------

"Mac"

"Stella, I-" He paused when he noticed the young woman with him "Mac Taylor"

She gave him a clipped smile, and spoke with a faint New York accent "Jenna Whitman, née Messer"

"She's here about Danny's involvement with the Tanglewoods. You're going through the case reports, right?"

He glared at her, knowing she wasn't interested in the reports "Take a seat"

"Danny" Jenna began "Never committed a crime with the Tanglewoods. He was part of them," She held up a hand for silence when Mac started to speak "but he never actually had an induction rite. He was adopted into them because of our father"

Mac frowned "So if he was never really involved, why didn't he just say so?"

"The way my brother's mind works is a mystery to me, but...I don't think he would have ever have been allowed to complete his sentence if he mentioned the Tanglewoods. They'd have had Danny put away like that" She snapped her fingers for emphasis "I think he was going to say, but something happened"

"What?" Stella knew, but she wanted it said.

"As cliché as it may sound, he fell in love, and I don't think he could bear to see 'the look' on his face as well" At their expressions, she added "You must have seen the expressions of people's faces when he said he was Danny Messer. That's 'the look'" She sighed "Papa Messer sure did a number on him"

"Who?"

Jenna frowned at Mac "I think you know perfectly well who he fell in love with, Detective Taylor" She stood, her dice earrings tinkling softly "Please," She said quietly "It's hurting you, and it's hurting my brother so it's hurting me. Do something, before Danny does something stupid. Even stupider" She corrected.

"Thank you" Mac leant his head on his hands.

"No problem" The quirky grin yet again displayed similarities with Danny "I'll see you later, Stella"

"Sure. Thanks, Jenna" She called after the blonde's retreating back.

Mac watched them "Do I want to know?"

"No. So" Stella folded her arms, eyes narrowed "What are you going to do? Danny was cut up enough before the shooting, and then you turned your back on him as well. He felt like everybody involved with the NYPD hated him"

"I told him..." Mac despaired.

"Maybe." Stella gave a frustrated sigh "Honestly Mac, not only do you hold his heart in your hand do you have to crush it as well?"

"Danny's tough" Mac objected.

"Only for so long, and you know it."

"When did this become your business, Stella?"

"You're my boss, Mac. And God help me I care about you and Danny more than I'd like to admit. Do something, or I will" With that last threat, Stella strode from the office.

----------

Danny searched for a match, blinked, and then checked again. Same thing. He growled in frustration and an edge of pain, and then let it out with a sigh. He printed the results and walked down the corridor to the office nearby.

"Horatio?" The red-head looked up instantly at the tone in Danny's voice "We've got us a match, and a linked case" He offered the file, and finished with a taut smile "In New York"


	4. Chapter 3

Translations for the Italian is down at the bottom of the chapter. A little bit of language, and Jenna is still mine.

* * *

Danny was standing on Miami Beach, staring out into the water when the soft crunching of sand alerted him to an approaching person. He didn't turn, but the aura of quiet strength told him who it was. He looked over to see Horatio's compassionate blue eyes watching him. He was studying, and waiting, an offer of help if Danny needed it. Danny smiled; it had forgotten how it felt to actually feel a Boss' concern. If Mac ever worried about him, he never showed it. When Danny had made a quiet cry for help in New York, Mac hadn't heard, and Danny wasn't about tocry any louder. 

"You don't have to go up with us Danny, if you're not up to it" Horatio offered after a moment of companionable silence. The two had formed a strong friendship through Speed, although Danny occasionally felt like a third wheel with the two bodies-one mind thing Horatio and Speed had going on.

Danny shook his head "I can't. This is my case and I can't avoid New York forever" Danny sighed "_Merda_, I don't _want_ to avoid New York forever. I grew up there, it's still home, in my mind. No matter how much pain happened and how many skeletons I've got buried there, it'll always be home"

"Speed and I will be by you all the way" It was a firm promise, and Danny knew Horatio as somebody who never made promises if he was going to break them.

"Thanks" A hand squeezed his shoulder and the presence left, followed by the growl of a Hummer engine. Danny pulled out his phone.

"Aiden? Yeah, sorry. I'm going to be seeing you earlier than expected..."

----------

Danny sighed deeply as he slumped in the back of the rented car. He smiled at Speed as the man turned slightly in the front passenger seat, eyes apologetic. He reached into a pocket and produced his cell phone; which he had turned off for the flight to New York, and switched it on. He flipped through to his only new message and listened.

'_Buono mattina_, Danny!' Jenna's cheerful voice blared out 'Just calling to see how you are, since I'm back from Italy. I thought we could meet up somewhere, and I have some people to meet in Miami anyway. _A proposito_, I spoke to Stella, and I saw your crush' Jenna let out a low whistle 'If you give up on Detective Taylor, give him my number, _sì_?' Jenna's teasing laugh echoed down the phone 'Seriously Danny, call me back. I can't be avoided forever'

Taking the phone away from his ear, he glared at the back of Speed's head as the man let out a laugh. He could also hear Horatio's quiet chuckle. He pressed redial and after a couple of tones the phone was picked up, and Jenna spoke in her hybrid Italian-New York accent.

"Jenna Whitman"

"Jenna" Danny growled "Please remind me where you live"

"I have a house in Maine and another in Tuscany, why?"

"Then please tell me why the**_ hell _**you were in New York, and even further why you were in my old office?"

Jenna let out a deep sigh "And it's wrong for me to be concerned about your welfare? Somebody needed to set the various stories of your past straight, and nobody else will do it"

"Jenna-"

"How long have I been your confidante for, Danny?"

"Ever since you were 15 years old" He said finally.

"I had worked out that you had a boyfriend when nobody else did." Jenna added "I know you, Danny. I can't stand it when you're hurting, and even less when it's over something so stupid – you're both being blind"

"Ever the blunt one" Danny sighed "Look Jenna, I'm in New York on a case now, so..."

"Perfect!" She exclaimed "Call me when you have a break. We have to talk" Her voice brooked no argument.

"Yes ma'am" He muttered, ending the call.

"Hey Danny" Speed turned in his seat, eyes dancing "I think I like your sister"

"Shut up, Tim" Danny growled.

----------

Danny walked into the offices, flanked by his colleague and Boss on either side. He led them through the maze to the offices at the back of the lab. He turned a corner, and suddenly found his arms full of a brunette CSI. He allowed her to crush the air out of his lungs and then pulled her back away from him.

"Miss me?" He asked cheekily, and she smacked his arm.

"You idiot! You scared us when you didn't call – we thought you'd been killed or something, stupid" You lectured him through a bright smile. He turned, an arm still on Aiden's shoulder, and pointed at Horatio and Speed.

"H, you've already met her, but Speed, this is Aiden Burn. Aiden, Tim Speedle"

She grinned "I hope you haven't been letting him push you around too much"

"The lab techs are terrified of him" Speed replied, smiling too.

Danny sniffed "You're both horrible people"

"Danny!" Stella strode down the call, ruffling Danny's hair affectionately as she looked over at the Miami CSIs.

"Hello again, Detective Caine" She held out a hand to Speed, swatting at Danny's hands as he attempted to rescue his hair "Stella Bonasera"

"Timothy Speedle"

"Danny's been misbehaving" Aiden snitched to Stella, who swiped at Danny with her case folder as he managed to struggle out of her grip.

"And why are you all standing in the hallway?" another voice interrupted. Danny sighed as Aiden touched his shoulder in silent support.

"Hey Mac"

* * *

Buono mattina – Good morning 

A proposito – By the way

Sì – Yes

Merda - Shit


	5. Chapter 4

Mentions of child abuse in this chapter. I'm sorry about the lack of Mac-Danny interaction, but I make up for it in the next chapter, I promise!

* * *

Danny cringed under the glare weighing on his back. Mac was standing nearby, throwing surreptitious glances every so often. They had been working graveyard shift and were now well into early morning, when the city truly started to wake up again. He stretched, his neck clicking as he flexed it, aching from being still for so long. Speed glanced up from where he was looking at a piece of evidence and grinned, the reaction slowed from exhaustion. 

Finally, around midday, Mac sighed "Alright everybody. We're not getting anywhere, so let's take a break and assign another team to watch over the case until we come back. Don't come back for at least a couple of shifts. I'll page you if anything comes up" Danny looked vaguely surprised. It usually took both Stella and Aiden cajoling and sniping for Mac to call a break, unless he could see the team were truly exhausted.

He turned to the other Miami CSIs "I've still got my apartment here. You can take the bed there, if you want" He handed Horatio his spare key "You know where it is, Speed"

Aiden shot Danny a disapproving glance "You're not sleeping?"

"I might head back to the apartment, but I've got to meet up with my sister first, I've practically been ordered to have lunch with her"

"Jenna?"

"She knows her way around me like the back of her hand. She's a bully" He pulled out his phone "Jenna. You working?"

"No. You know the little bistro near my old office? We can go there – my treat" a giggle "And tell your friend, Flack, that while he's cute he's not my type. Ciao!"

"Right" he flipped the phone shut, and then turned to Flack "You were hitting up on my sister?"

----------

Jenna grinned delightedly and held out her arms as Danny approached. He squeezed her close to him; he had missed her more than he'd like to admit. She planted a kiss on his cheek as they parted, pulling down her long-distance glasses so she could see him properly, eyes shining behind the lenses.

"How long has it been?" He asked.

"Seven months. Far too long" She said seriously, as they tucked themselves into a booth at the back of the little café "How have you been, Danny?"

"Good" He said, but Jenna tilted her head and raised her eyebrows in a stern expression "I've been much better" he admitted finally.

"You're still desperately _nell'amore_ with Detective Taylor, I suppose" She commented off-handedly, peering at him over the top of the menu.

He spluttered, and struggled for an answer, a rare occurrence from the typically sharp CSI who usually had at least a couple of retorts on hand. "Can we not talk about that now?" He finally managed.

"Of course"

As the food arrived, the subject changed to Jenna's fashion designs and her six months in Tuscany. She listened attentively as he told her about Miami, and one of the cases that stood out prominently in his mind.

"It turned out that the kid did it. He shot his father because he knew that if he didn't the father would have killed the baby" He sighed "He got off lighter than if it had been cold blood. He was defending his baby sister"

"Just like we did" Jenna provided softly. They had suddenly left the domestic discussion of work far behind.

"I didn't protect you" he said guiltily.

"I was only three years younger, Danny. And while I always used to think that you hung the moon, I couldn't sit by and watch you try to handle our father on your own"

"I can't help but feel that we caused half of that anger"

"We provoked him so he wouldn't go after mother or our brothers. So what, they're true" She wiggled her fingers "'Messer's now, I don't care. I would rather have ripped my own heart out than let them suffer as children and I know you feel the same way"

"When did you get so smart?" He asked her.

She grinned "I'm your sister. It's my job to make you see sense in the place of our _madre_" She sat back "So. Are you going to talk to Mac about why the hell you haven't told him anything, or shall I have to go back and repeat my earlier performance?"

"Your earlier performance?" Danny's eyes narrowed.

"I...er..." She coughed guiltily "I spoke to Taylor about Tanglewood. He loves you, Danny. I could see it in his face"

"He doesn't..." Jenna slipped out from her side of the booth and sat next to Danny, resting her head on his shoulder as she spoke.

"You could do anything and I'd still love you, Danny. Taylor feels the same way, he just doesn't know it"

"I'll talk to Mac, Jenna. If it'll get you off my back"

"It'll be better afterwards, so I'll leave you alone when you're safe with him" She said firmly.

"_Ho mancato questo."_

"Hmm?"

"We haven't talked like this since we ran from our father"

"Yeah" Brother and sister sat in silence for several minutes more, just soaking up each others' presence.

----------

Danny walked into the lab the next day, grinning brightly. Aiden looked up, and smiled back. A smile from Danny was infectious, and she hadn't seen that expression on him in a while.

"You're happy. So who's the lucky girl Danny?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, and he chuckled.

"The 'lucky girl' is my sister. And I'm happy because I caught Speed and Horatio making out. I never knew somebody could blush so much"

"Speed and Horatio? That's..." Aiden's eyes glazed over "Wow"

"And" Danny waved the file, smiling like the cat that got the canary "I got the identity of our vic finally. Dominick Dayson. His father's on his way in"

* * *

nell'amore: In love 

Ho mancato questo: I missed this


	6. Chapter 5

The perp is found, and Mac and Danny talk at long last. Yes, in a locker room.

* * *

"Eric Dayson?" Mac asked, glancing between the DNA file in his hand and the man in front of him, in the Interrogation Room of the NYPD building. He looked young. Too young to have a dead 15 year-old son.

He nodded "That's me. Can you tell me what happened to my Dominick?" Blue eyes flicked between Mac and Horatio.

"Your son was beaten to death, Mr Dayson" Horatio informed him, soft voice gentle "We were hoping that you might have some idea of who would want to do this to your son"

"No" He scrubbed at his eyes "Dom was one of the nicest kids around. Nobody had anything against him"

"No angry friends, jealous exes?" Eric Dayson shook his head to each one "Possessive girlfriend. Possessive boyfriend" Mac added after a moment. Neither of the Detectives missed his sudden discomfort.

"Mac" Danny entered the room, unconsciously deferring to Mac as his boss, Horatio merely smiled "AFIS results from the murder weapon came through"

Mac glanced down at the results, and exchanged glances with the two men beside him. 'Dayson, Eric'

It had taken an hour of cajoling, sniping and several interferences from Dayson's lawyer for Eric to finally snap "Fine" He snarled "I caught him kissing his 'boyfriend'" He mocked the word "Three times. I tried to convince myself it was simple curiosity. No son of mine should be gay. That first time I let it slide because his mother begged me to let him be"

_-Flashback-_

_Paul Messer looked down at the restraining hand on his arm, the hand delicate and pale compared to his own as Elena's indigo eyes begged him not to go after their son._

"_Please" The accented voice pleaded with him "Let him alone"_

_He pulled his arm away from his wife's, glaring at the back of his still-oblivious son before stalking away. _

Mac glanced worriedly at Danny, who had gone sheet-white and was staring at Dayson, who was still talking.

"The second time it came to blows. His mother took them for him, because 'she wanted to see him happy'" He mimicked her voice.

_-Flashback-_

_Danny breezed into the room, happy and oblivious to his father's glare as Paul left the room. He spotted mother in a chair by the window, an open book on her lap. _

"_Mama" He called to her quietly, crouching next to her chair. She started, and smiled in her quiet way, her usual high spirits gone._

"_Danny. Back from seeing your new beau?" She winked at him, and he laughed, though the sound died in his throat when he caught sight of the bruises on her wrists. He caught her tiny hands in his, and his eyes narrowed, pain surging in him as he realised that he had failed to protect his mother again._

"_Mama..."_

Danny stumbled backwards into the door, eyes unseeing as they stared right through Dayson, like he was a personal nightmare come to life.

"Danny?" Mac reached out to the spooked CSI, a hand coming to a rest on a pale cheek. Horatio didn't miss the way Dayson's eyes fixed on the contact, disgust showing on his face.

"Mac" He looked over to them "See to Danny. I'll finish up here"

Mac sat next to Danny on a bench in the locker room. It was late, and quiet, since most had gone home or were out on a job. Danny's head was buried in his hands, calm but unwilling to look at Mac. Mac waited quietly, knowing that pushing Danny would activate the young man's defensive system – sarcasm, and running from the problem, which was the worst defense right about now.

"Sorry" He gasped finally "I just..."

"Flashes" Mac said, and Danny frowned at him, surprised "After the Towers...anything I looked at in my apartment brought back memories of Claire. Nothing good, just times we fought, disagreed. I recognised your expression"

Danny hung his head "My father. Almost exact copy of when my father found out" He glanced at his ex-boss uncomfortably, who didn't press him "He gave me to Sonny, you know" He turned suddenly angry indigo eyes on his companion "Figured Sonny would set me straight, back on the criminal path, it only served to convince me to escape"

Mac just listened "At first I fought, then I just resigned myself to it. I was too injured to play baseball, and I had nowhere to run to. I gave up"

"Why are you here then?"

"I couldn't stand the disappointment in my mother's face when she found out I was runnin' with the Tanglewoods. She was dying, and she begged me to get out of there. When she went, me and Jenna ran for it. Never looked back, until that case threw my past back in my face again..._Fuck_" He said sharply, making Mac look up "Why the hell am I telling you this?"

"Because this time I'm listening" Unable to think of anything else to say or do, he tentatively put an arm around Danny's shoulders, relieved when the young man didn't resist, slumping against him.

"After the shooting...I thought you hated me" Danny whispered, the breath of air against Mac's neck making him shudder. He was suddenly aware of how close Danny was to him, how warm he was, and shifted slightly as he answered.

"I didn't hate you Danny, still don't. I was mad as hell, but that was at the situation, not just you. We should have been informed about Menhaus beforehand" Mac sighed deeply "Lab's been quiet without you annoying the cops or bickering with Aiden, Danny"

"Mac" He looked down, meeting Danny's eyes. He had sat up slightly, eyes boring into his as he appeared to see straight through to his inner thoughts. Mac wanted Danny back; he just didn't want to or know how to admit it.

"Danny?" He got no further as Danny pressed his lips against his, the kiss was quick and faltering, and Mac was too shocked to react. Danny pulled back, glanced at him with pained blue eyes and bolted out of the door and down the hall before Mac could move. He jogged out, and Stella breezed up, treating him to her famed and feared 'Bonasera eye'.

"What did you do?"

He was preparing a retort when a scuffle broke out near an interrogation room, both CSIs reaching for their guns when shots were fired. Speed ran up, weapon in hand.

"Dayson. He took a cop's gun and ran out. We've got men following him, but where the hell would he go?"

Mac frowned, but the memory of Dayson's face when he looked between himself and Danny surfaced unexpectedly. Taking it as a sign, he waited for the chain of thought to continue. The look, the murder, Dominick, the shameful gay son.

"Oh god. Danny"

* * *

You may wonder why Speed doesn't go with the police. Maybe Horatio went, or he was told to remain. Either way, that's a plot hole for another day, my children.


	7. Chapter 6

Here it is! Typed in 15 minutes! Whether I get another chapter out before the 25th (I'm going to NYC!) remains to be seen, but I'll get the next chapter out by the beginning of Feb, hopefully. I'll be quiet now.

* * *

Danny had slowed to a walk outside, head hung dejectedly. He had given Mac his first, and indeed last, shot. He would go back to Miami and try to forget that a certain Mac Taylor ever existed. 

His mother would be disappointed that he had given up so fast, but then she had never met him, never relied on him for approval the way Danny did. Never relied on him to look at his face and not see a Messer. Jenna had met him though...but Jenna was his sister, she'd accept him when nobody else would.

_"Danny!"_ he cringed at the voice, but the sharp note of panic brought his head up. Mac **_never_** panicked.

----------

Mac pelted out of the station, Stella on his heels, as he headed in the direction Danny had left. Weaving around milling people, the surge of déjà vu brought on by the feeling of hopelessness sickened him. Claire had died, and Danny was about to, and he wasn't there at either time when he was needed.

He had left Stella behind, he knew. He couldn't feel her solid, strong presence at his side but at the moment he was focused on remembering the way to Danny's apartment. His place of sanctuary, where he ran to hide.

He rounded a corner, and saw Eric Dayson. His eyes locked on the raised gun. Loaded. Pointed at Danny. _Oh God_. Panic and fierce affection surged to the surface, bubbling into a scream in a voice he recognised as his own.

_"Danny!"_

Danny's head snapped up, a frown on his face and in his eyes. His gaze slid sideways to Dayson, as did Danny's, following his eyes. Indigo eyes widened, and Mac, in a terrible moment of clear vision, saw the finger squeeze the trigger. His hand was moving before he knew it, and the first shot was swiftly echoed by a second.

Mac wasn't paying attention to whether his bullet had hit home, though. He was too intent on cradling the head of a felled Daniel Messer as too-bright blood spilled out onto the pavement of the city that never slept.

* * *

Please don't kill me! 


	8. Chapter 7

So glad nobody killed me after that cliffhanger! Here's the next chapter - Jenna will be making a reappearance soon! I figured I should at least try and build in a slight reference to Miami, so...

* * *

"Danny? Danny!" Mac called, an edge of desperation in his voice as Danny's eyes closed, erratic breathing slowing down. 

The blond's eyelids flickered and he groaned quietly "Fuck, that hurts" He gasped finally. Heedless of the blood, Mac squeezed Danny close to him, feeling the rapid heartbeat and harsh breath. He leant back and pressed his jacket over the bleeding shoulder, watching as blue slivers focused on him.

"Am I in trouble?" He whispered.

"No. You _are_ trouble, Messer" There was no venom in the words, and the wince was not caused by it. Mac heard Stella approach, but the hand that touched his shoulder didn't belong to her. He glanced up to see Speed standing directly behind him. He dropped into a crouch, glanced over at the gathering crowd.

"H and I have gotta talk to Dayson" he gestured over at the hysterical Eric Dayson, who was being restrained while EMTs saw to him "You got him in the side."

Mac reluctantly nodded and stood, pulling Danny upright "And Mac?" he turned, and Tim smiled, whilst Danny offered a quirky grin whilst being pulled upright "Try not to kill him"

----------

Danny winced as the bandage was wrapped firmly around his shoulder, though it was more from the looks being directed at him then the pain. _'Morphine's a beautiful thing'_ he thought wryly. He thanked the nurse, and then turned to face his companion as she left. Mac watched him, worry and annoyance in his face.

"Sorry" He said finally, and Mac shifted, though the annoyed look didn't fade.

"You scared me. I thought you had been killed this time"

"This time?"

"When I got a report through my radio saying that CSI Messer had been in a shootout, I thought the worst."

Flack appeared in the doorway, Speed at his shoulder "'Specially since Mac" He nodded towards him "went super-quiet. You know, the quiet which usually ends up with the new techs crying"

"Well, at least now you can work whatever's going on out" When Danny shot him a baffled look, Speed continued "When I got shot, Horatio followed me everywhere. Or he got somebody else to follow me. Eric and Calleigh were practically attached to me."

"And Eric's got a mile-wide stubborn streak, and you don't say 'no' to Calleigh" Danny acknowledged with a chuckle "That must have been fun"

"Get used to it, Danny" Flack said, grinning over at Speed. Danny's eyes flicked between them, frowning.

"What're you plotting?"

"You're fired, Danny" Danny blinked, stared and blinked again.

**"_What?" _**His inital jerk upright was stopped by the hand on his good shoulder.

"Well, not fired, technically." Flack broke in.

"You're being let go" Speed nodded towards Mac "He's yours, Taylor"

"Thank you, Tim" Mac smiled in reply. Don detached himself from the door and strolled away, laughing. Speed shot the still-stunned Danny a wicked smile.

"When you've finished with Danny, we'll need you in the interrogation of Eric Dayson, Detective Taylor" The work-face slipped away for another moment "I have to get back and make sure H isn't killing Dayson. Not without me, anyway"

Speed swept out of the room after Flack, and Mac and Danny turned back to each other.

"We need to talk"


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry this took so long! I'll try to update faster, I promise! This is (most likely) the penultimate chapter.

* * *

Danny quirked an eyebrow "How many people are pissed with me?" He asked sleepily.

"More than can be counted, Danny" He said wryly, and glanced down at Danny's phone as it started bleeping outRazorlight's 'Golden Touch'.

Reaching over with his good arm, Danny flipped it open "Messer"

Mac couldn't hear any words, but there was a muffled shriek and the sound of continuous babble. Danny winced, and despite the fact the caller couldn't see him, made placating gestures.

"Listen Alexx, I...Alexx I'm sorry" He winced again "C'mon Alexx, don't cry. No, Calleigh'll just...Calleigh, how're you?"

Danny directed a glare at Mac as he laughed. Danny was being told off by his Miami work mates "OK, Alexx, I'll visit soon." He hung up, heaving a mock-sigh "I say a few words and I'm practically inducted into her family"

"Do you mind?"

Danny snorted "No" Becoming serious, he looked up at Mac "I'll stay away from New York, if you want"

The mixture of hope, but acceptance of rejection in Danny's eyes was what crumbled Mac's defences "No. I missed you Danny. Your company, your presence in the lab" Mac gave a hoarse chuckle "Despite the occasional inappropriate comments"

"Inappropriate?" Danny laughed "You've never met Eric Delko though, so..."

"I mean it Danny" Bracing himself, he leaned downwards and kissed the other fiercely. Now wasn't the time for gentleness, he needed what he felt to be noticed. As he pulled back, Danny grinned, the full, happy smile he'd missed.

"When d'you want me back?"

----------

Eric Dayson cringed under the looks being directed his way. Detective Bonasera looked like she would quite happily murder him, and from the disguised glare he was sending his way, he guessed that Detective Caine wouldn't interfere. But the silent anger in the face of the dark-haired man who had shot him chilled his blood, until he remembered the reason why he had shot the cop. He lent back in his seat, calm again. He expected that they were processing the fag's body in the morgue, just like they had done to his kid.

"Eric Dayson" He began coolly, the angry note in his voice hidden for now "You are charged with the murder of Dominick Dayson and..." He took a breath, and the eyes of the other Detectives snapped towards him, worry palpable in both of their faces "One count of assault on a police officer"

There was a quiet sigh of relief, and he stared in amazement.

"_What?"_ He then quickly recovered himself "Fag's tougher than he looks" He almost regretted the comment as he saw the look three pairs of eyes directed at him. The Detective nodded to the officers behind him, and they led him away.

Mac turned to Stella and Horatio, who looked back with quiet worry.

"Danny's fine. He's sore, tired and grouchy but he's fine." He explained, and they both relaxed completely.

"Did you talk to him? Is that why you're late?" Stella's voice sharpened.

"We talked about him staying in New York. You called me, but I'll pick up where we left later" He glanced over at Horatio "He mentioned something about Alexx practically adopting him after he said something to her"

"Oh" Horatio smiled "Danny had been bogged down under a heavy caseload, and when Alexx came by to give him the autopsy report he slipped and called her 'mother'" He gave a rich chuckle " She kissed him on the cheek and said she was honoured. Alexx considers Calleigh, Speed, Eric, myself and now Danny part of her family. You don't say 'no' to her."

"That's good" He caught Stella's eye "He misses his own mother, and you could hardly call the Messers a model family."

"He only has Jenna" Stella paused "Where is she, anyway?"

"When I saw her, she was yelling at Danny for scaring her. She's got his temper"

Horatio smiled again "Case is closed. Speed and I will head back to Miami tomorrow. We'll go and check up on Danny"

He started to walk away, sunglasses firmly in place, before Mac called out to him "Horatio" he turned, head tilted slightly in question, Mac caught his eyes, entirely serious "Thank you"

A quiet smile, and Horatio had vanished around a corner. Mac turned back to Stella, releasing a shuddery breath.

"I nearly lost both of them"

"Somebody's trying to tell you something Mac" She draped an arm around him in a warm one-armed hug "Seize it, Mac. And don't let go"


End file.
